Mis dulces 16
by javipozos
Summary: La fiesta de los dulces 16 años de Hinata Hyuga pero todo se saldrá de control. ¿Qué pasará?
1. PARTE 1

Mis dulces 16

PARTE 1

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico normal aunque no era feo. Siendo de la preparatoria de Konoha, iba en su segundo año y tenía bastantes amigos. La escuela podría dividirse entre las facciones cliché: Populares, nerds, el comité educativo, delincuentes y los artistas.

El rubio de ojos azules pertenecía a los delincuentes y sus calificaciones eran de las más pésimas en la escuela pero al menos se defendía. Era llevado a menudo a la dirección por la directora Tsunade que siempre se quejaba de sus constantes travesuras.

Sin embargo, esta no es la historia de este joven o al menos compartía está narración de forma solitaria. Un día, el joven estaba con sus amigos delincuente cuando una jovencita se le acercó y les entregó a todos una invitación extraña.

—Les invito a todos a mis Dulces 16, todos pueden venir. Habrá diversión para todos—saludo nerviosa la chica.

El rubio alzó la ceja y vio que la invitación habían muchas mariposas y hasta olía a perfume caro para adornar su promoción. Sin poder rechazar la oferta, la chica se fue y vio que seguía ofreciendo invitaciones a todos.

—¿Esa rara va a tener su fiesta? No quiero ir—escuchó a uno de su grupo muy despectivamente.

Naruto reconocía a esa jovencita y era sin duda Hinata Hyuga, una de las integrantes del comité educativo pero realmente no tenía voz ni voto ya que la que mandaba era sin duda era la presidenta Shion que era demasiado mandona.

Unos días más tarde, Kushina Uzumaki que era la madre de Naruto limpiaba su cuarto y encontró la invitación de Hinata y veia a Naruto irse con un traje demasiado informal a la calle.

—Oye, ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó la mujer pelirroja a su hijo.

—Me voy con mis amigos—.

—¿Qué hay de esta fiesta?—.

—Ah, esa. Va a estar aburrida, no voy a ir—negó el joven serio.

—¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?! ¡Una niña te dio una invitación y como formalidad tienes que asistir!—le empezó a regañar de lo lindo la Uzumaki.

—Pero mamá…—intentó alegar el rubio.

—Ponte formal, ve a la fiesta unas horas y te regresas si quieres pero no vas a dejar plantada a una dama. Si me entero que no lo hiciste, te castigo más de un mes sin ramen—.

—¡No, todo menos eso!—.

—Por cierto, llévate a la prima Karin. Ella vino de visita y está aburrida—señaló la mujer a otra pelirroja comiendo un helado de la nevera.

—¿En serio? No soy un niñero—.

—Tu abuela Tena me la encargó porque tu tía no va a poder llegar hasta mañana—.

—¡Pero ella tiene mi edad, ya no es una niña pequeña!—ahora reclamó el sujeto.

—Lo que quiero es deshacerme de los dos y no vuelvan hasta mañana. Hoy tengo cosas que hacer con tu padre, tiene una junta importante con su jefe y tal vez le den un ascenso así que llévate a Karin o te juro que comerás verduras todo el mes—.

El pobre Naruto estaba más que furioso porque le arruinaron la noche amigos y ahora tenía que ir con su prima la rara a la fiesta.

—¿Ya viste el nuevo capitulo de One Piece, primo?—preguntó la pelirroja sonriente.

—¡No soy otaku!—.

—Oye, yo si me baño y mi cabello rojo es natural. Agradece que no soy fujoshi y no te shippeo con Sasuke—le reclamó la chica.

—Ni sé te ocurra, o le voy a decir a tu mamá que gastaste tu mesada en mangas—.

—Mejor me callo. ¿Compraste un regalo para esa tal Hinata?—.

—Compré un oso de peluche. Es para lo único que alcanzó—murmuró el sujeto.

—Yo le compré unos rollos de canela, son baratos y ricos—.

—¿Tienes la dirección de la tarjeta? Ya nos atrasamos una hora, debe ser tarde—.

—Calle Hashirama, en la Colonia Privada de la Hoja—.

—¿No es esa una zona de gente de la alta?—cayó en cuenta de eso el rubio.

—Creo que sí—.

Después de media hora llegaron a las afueras del lugar y una maid los recibió amablemente en el sitio que se parecía bastante a la cumpleañera pero mayor y con cabello verde.

—Bienvenidos a la Mansión Hyuga, ¿vienen a la fiesta? Creí que nadie más iba a venir—saludó la sirvienta.

—¡¿Hinata es rica?!—exclamaron los dos Uzumaki en shock.

—Obvio que es rica, su familia es de las adineradas del país. Su padre es Hiashi Hyuga, presidente de Industrias Hyuga, magnate hombre de negocios, dueño de media Ciudad Konoha—.

—Ah, no he oído hablar de él—se rascó la cabeza Naruto.

—Está en las revistas de gente importante—señaló la maid molesta por la ignorancia de la juventud.

—¿Dónde está la cumpleañera?—evadió el tema Karin.

—Bueno, ella está adentro. Se va a poner feliz, creyó que nadie iba a venir. Lleva esperando más de tres horas en la sala y se me está acabando las ideas para entretenerla. No me pagan para eso—suspiró la sirvienta.

La trabajadora doméstica los guió y Hinata estaba sentada en los primeros escalones muy aburrida y deprimida cuando vio a los primeros invitados llegar a las puertas, cambiando su sonrisa.

—¡Al fin, invitados! ¡Sean bienvenidos!—.

A Naruto le sorprendió que Hinata se hubiera arreglado bastante y lucía espectacular, tanto que era sumamente atractiva para cualquier hombre y sobre todo de su escote le sobraban dos buenas razones para no dejar de ponerle atención.

—Guau, este lugar es bonito. ¿Son de Guanajuato?—dijo Karin viendo muy a detalle el lugar que parecía sacado de un anime Isekai.

—Que bueno que vinieron, iba a recoger las cosas. No usaré la soga esta noche—dijo con nervios la Hyuga.

—Espera, ¿Qué soga?—pidió saber Naruto con ese comentario tan pesimista.

—Voy a poner en mi Twitter que mi fiesta está siendo un éxito—.

La chica se apartó y la maid les hizo unas señas para avisarles una cosa sobre la millonaria solitaria y sus problemas de amistades

—Ella no tiene ningún amigo, es la primera vez que no tengo que pasar sola con ella. Hagan lo que sea que les pida, por favor—les pidió la sirvienta.

—Señorita Natsu, ponga la música. Tengo que atender bien a mis invitados—.

La incomodidad invadió el lugar y Hinata se los quedaba mirando con aire de acosadora ya que no sabía como expresar su emoción.

—Ah, Hinata. ¿Estás segura de que invitaste a todos?—preguntó Naruto con bastante lástima por la ricachona.

—Claro que si, pero creo que se perdieron. A lo mejor escribí mal la dirección—mencionó ella con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Pero si la escribiste bien—dijo Karin sin entender las cosas.

—Mis amigas no me contestan. Otra vez no van a poder venir, les hablé y me dijeron que estaban muy enfermas. Que pena—.

En ese momento, se apartaron de ella y Karin estaba aterrada y quería irse pero Naruto tenía ideales bastante marcados con dejar a las personas abandonadas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esta chica tiene problemas psicológicos, está claro que nadie de su grupo quiso venir—alegó Karin muy asustada.

—No me voy a ir, tal vez podemos sacarle ventaja a esto—.

—Espera, ¿de que hablas?—.

—¿Recuerdas que estuvimos planeando una fiesta buena pero jamás se concretó por falta de presupuesto?—.

—Sí, me acuerdo—asintió la pelirroja.

—Ella tiene bastante dinero, nosotros los amigos. En unas horas podemos hacer éxito aquí—propuso el rubio.

—Naruto, eres diabólico. Me gusta—.

En ese momento, Hinata seguía con sus cosas pero los primos la llamaron porque querían decirle algo sobre la fiesta que tenia.

—¿Van a traer más invitados?—preguntó la peliazul.

—Claro que sí, no por nada Naruto conoce a un montón de gente. En unas dos horas vamos a animar este lugar—alegó Karin al respecto.

—¿Qué tan animado? Oh, debo contratar entrenamiento—.

—Si nos prestas tu tarjeta de crédito, te prometo que haré de esta la mejor de tu vida—le tomó las manos el joven en un tono de galán bishonen y Hinata se sonrojó ante ello.

—Oh, bueno. Confío en ti, Uzumaki san—.

—Llámame Naruto, preciosa—.

Los dos se voltearon pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que la millonaria quedaría para siempre enamorada del rubio y es que siendo tan solitaria, algo de amor era su debilidad.

—Creo que estoy enamorada—susurró la Hyuga sin que nadie la oyera.

Para hacer esto rápido y que la noche no avanzara, Naruto le habló primero a alguien que él conocía y que era el amo de las fiestas, su padrino Jiraiya.

—¿Qué pasó, niño?—.

—Te hablo para decirte que si puedes mandar el número de algún artista famoso, alguien que este libre a estas horas—le comunicó el Uzumaki.

—Solo sé de alguien que esta libre, anda en su retiro sabático pero me debe favores. ¿Tienes dinero?—.

—De eso no hay problema—.

Después de eso, hablaron a otro número y era Karui que era una vieja conocida de ellos en la escuela que venía del barrio bajo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el número?—.

—Busco a un tal Killer Bee—.

—El tío Bee está aquí, ¿por qué lo quieres?—.

—Porque quiero sus servicios—.

—Pero no viene solo, si pagas el servicio completo estará acompañado de la idol Yugito—le advirtió la morena pelirroja.

—¿La que siempre usa orejas de neko?—.

—Sí—.

—¡¿La cantante Yugito?! ¡Ella tiene que venir, he oído sus discos! ¡Es mi seiyu favorita!—interrumpió la llamada Karin emocionada.

—Bien bien, pero tengan preparada su tarjeta de crédito que cobra por adelantado—.

Después de eso, Naruto llamó a un montón de gente que empezó a llegar a la Mansión Hyuga por montones y la música inundó el lugar siendo un enorme escándalo al que Hinata no estaba acostumbrada y estaba nerviosa porque esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Naruto, no es esto lo que tenía en mente—.

—No te preocupes, todo está bajo control. ¡Oigan, aquí está la cumpleañera!—exclamó Naruto y los sujetos empezaron a empujar a Hinata hacia donde estaban las cervezas.

—No bebo, no resisto el alcohol—.

En ese momento, le pusieron una gorra con unas mangueras con un montón de cerveza para obligarla a que se bebiera todo de golpe.

—Brrp, como los quiero chicos. Esta fiesta esta de…¡su puta madre!—gritó la millonaria toda desenfrenada.

Mientras tanto, Killer Bee y Yugito llegaban a la Mansión y fueron recibido por la maid Natsu que estaba lamentándose de todo lo que tendría que limpiar mañana y ni imaginar el escándalo que armarían los padres de Hinata.

—Buenas noches, señorita. Aquí es la fiesta de la millonaria Hinata—saludó la rubia cantante.

—Sí, pásenle. Son bienvenidos—.

Justo en ese momento, habían tres reporteros que tenían cámaras y todo porque alguien les había pasado el rumor de que dos famosos darían un concierto privado y la verdad carecían de noticias o material interesante.

—Recuerden, nada de tomar. Estamos aquí para el concierto y no hagas algo que incomode a Yugito, Ryoku—le advirtió una pelirroja reportera.

—Oye, es mi oportunidad única. Debo tener una firma de mi idol favorita—alegó el sujeto molesto.

—Pero la maid no está dejando pasar a cualquiera, miren—señaló otro de los reporteros.

Al fondo se veía a Natsu que sacaba a patadas a unos borrachos gorrones que estaban siendo violentos y era como si supiera artes ninjas.

—Yo la distraigo, ustedes entren a mi señal—les aviso el reportero llamado Shiro.

—Riki, a mi señal corremos—.

En ese momento, llegó un sujeto al sitio y la maid se veía desconfiada ante la presencia de un extraño pero al ver una cámara de televisión supo que estaba pasando.

—Buenas noches señorita. Estoy enterado de que una fiesta se presentó y me pagaron por grabar el evento para la televisión—.

—Oh, esto es para la televisión. No me arreglé, que pena—respondió Natsu medio avergonzada.

—Pero usted no necesita arreglarse, es muy bella así—.

Mientras Shiro la distraía, sus colegas se colaron por la barda y se infiltraron con éxito a la fiesta justo en el momento preciso. El par de cantantes comenzaron su show y varios se juntaron al escenario mientras que otros seguían con su fiesta.

—¡Oye Neji, ven de inmediato! ¡La fiesta en casa de tu prima se puso buena!—se veía a Rock Lee en el lugar disfrutando en concierto.

—¡¿Espera, esa es Yugito la cantante?! ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!—se escuchó furioso a Neji.

—Bien borracha y gritando por todos lados—.

—¡Voy a ir de inmediato a la mansión a cancelar la fiesta!—.

El primo de Hinata había estado en la otra fiesta ya que su novia lo obligó pero si sus tíos se enteraban que se salió de control porque no vigiló a su prima, estaba muerto.

—Está es la sala principal, la mansión Hyuga es la mayor muestra de arte. Normalmente tenemos varias cosas fuera pero por motivos se celebración las retiré. ¿Le gusta la música?—.

—Escucho mucho sinfonía, sobre todo Beethoven y Mozart. ¿A ti?—le dijo el reportero de forma muy formal.

—Eso me relaja mientras hago el aseo. Es un hombre muy culto—respondió con un leve sonrojo la maid.

En ese momento, se veía a unos sujetos romper algunas cosas y Natsu se molestó porque tendría que limpiar eso mañana pero el reportero la calmó un poco.

—Relájese, señorita. Mejor disfrute de la fiesta y mañana limpia las cosas, si tiene limón haga limonada—.

—¿Sabe que? ¿Tiene razón? ¡Voy a embriagarme hasta desfallecer!—se decidió ella muy seriamente y buscó entre sus cosas una botella de vodka—¡Hasta el fondo!—.

La Hyuga se bebió hasta el fondo la botella pero la arrojó a la pared y no estaba para nada ebria, dejando con la boca abierta al sujeto.

—Maldita sea, no me hizo nada. Tenía que ser demasiado tolerante al alcohol, ¿hay algo más fuerte en esta casa?—.

—Cielo, que maciza—dijo asombrado el reportero.

Mientras tanto, la reportera Riki no podía pasar y mejor se fue a buscar a la dueña de la fiesta que se veía bastante ebria.

—Buenas noches, ¿usted es la que hizo esta fiesta?—.

—Mi novio Naruto lo hisho, sho lo quiero musho. Me hashe muy felish—decía la chica con la lengua arrastrada.

—Creo que ya está muy borracha—mencionó la mujer algo nerviosa.

—No toy borrasha, eshtoy animada. Soy felish por una vesh en la vida—.

—Hinata, aquí estás. Ven a cortarte la borrachera—le dijo Naruto llegando al lugar.

—Espera, ¿Cómo vas a quitarle lo ebria?—.

En ese momento, había en la mesa un montículo de droga y la reportera se alarmó, pero no reaccionó a tiempo y Hinata inhaló de golpe todo lo que pudo por accidente, quedando con la cara blanca.

—¡Wow, estoy como nueva!—exclamó muy excitada la millonaria.

—¿Eso es cocaína?—.

—Nel, es harina—respondió la chica algo alarmada.

Justo en ese momento, llegó el antipático Neji para ver la situación para casi estar al borde de un infartó pero buscaba a la maid Natsu para que le ayudara a resolver eso.

—¡Natsu, Natsu! ¡¿Dónde carajos estás?!—exclamó el castaño muy molesto.

En ese momento, se oían gemidos en una parte del lugar y cuando abrió una de las múltiples puertas de la mansión, se encontró con una sexy escena donde ella tenía medio vestido en la cintura dejando sus pechos al descubierto y sus bragas estaban en el suelo.

—¡Idiota, no me interrumpas!—reclamó la maid y el Hyuga cerró espantado.

—Cuando esto termine, voy a hablar con el tío Hiashi acerca de esto. ¡Hinata!—.

El sujeto encontró a la peliazul entre la multitud y vio que estaba bastante drogada, siendo literalmente otra persona la que se hallaba frente a él.

—Oh, sí viniste—.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Esta dando demasiada vergüenza ajena, si su padre se entera de esto será reprendida severamente—le advirtió el Hyuga.

—Ah, cierra la puta boca. Déjame ser libre una vez en la vida, ¡hoy es un buen día para morir!—.

En ese momento, Neji sacó su teléfono celular para ir con el chisme a sus tíos pero Karin que pasaba por ahí se lo arrebató y salió corriendo.

—Atrápame si puedes—.

—¡Vuelve aquí, bruja!—.

Mientras tanto, el concierto había terminado pero los artistas se unieron a la fiesta y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que el reportero estrella Ryoku la abordara.

—Señorita Nii, ¿me puede permitir una entrevista?—preguntó el sujeto.

—Oh claro, pero no escucho bien. Vamos a un lugar privado—.

—No te tardes mucho—le aseveró el rapero que estaba rodeado de bastantes mujeres.

En ese momento, ellos buscaron una habitación en la mansión y al fin ambos pudieron platicar a solas unos momentos.

—Al fin algo de paz, Bee se pone pesado cuando se pone borracho. Necesitaba salir de allí—suspiró la rubia.

En ese momento, ella sacó un cigarrillo y fumó para la sorpresa del presente porque no sabía que tenía una adicción.

—Ni le digas a la prensa que fumo, estoy en constante estrés todo el tiempo y necesito algo para relajarme—.

—Entiendo, ¿deseas tomar algo?—.

—Nunca le digo no a una bien fría—asintió la rubia sonriente.

En otro lado, Karin corría traviesamente por todos lados siendo perseguida por un furioso Neji pero lo que no se imaginaba es que una videollamada entró y Tenten vio en la pantalla a la pelirroja.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Neji, quien es esta?!—dijo con furia la castaña.

—¡Bruja, pásame el teléfono!—.

—¿Me estas diciendo bruja? ¿Después de que lo hicimos, me estas desechando?—mintió la Uzumaki y Neji estaba azul de terror por lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡¿Me engañaste, Neji?! ¡Jamás creí eso de ti, terminamos! ¡Y para que lo sepas, Lee besa mejor que tú!—reclamó la chica furiosa y colgó.

Karin quería darle una lección al primo de Hinata por no ir de buena gana a la fiesta de Hinata ya que esa fue una de sus muchas quejas pero jamás creyó que la fueran a poner el cuerno.

—Oh, lo siento—le dijo con algo de lástima la pelirroja.

—Me fue infiel con Lee—susurró en shock el pobre sujeto.

—Oye, tranquilo viejo. Vamos por unas cervezas y te desahogas, no debías enterarte así—.

—¡Voy a matarlo!—

El ojiperla se la pasó persiguiendo al cejudo por todos lados y su víctima le decía que Tenten se sentía sola y que no hallaba la manera de cortarlo, y algunas cosas similares.

—¡No te vayas a aventar del tercer piso!—le dijo la chica al joven.

—¡Me voy a hacer la automorición! ¡No quiero vivir!—gritó el castaño sin pensar bien las cosas.

—¡No lo haga, compa! ¡Vas a terminar en un anine Isekai!—.

¿Qué pasará en la fiesta? ¿Hinata terminará violando a Naruto? ¿Neji se autosuicidará a si mismo? ¿El Tigres algún día será un equipo grande? Esta historia continuará.


	2. PARTE 2

PARTE 2

Neji estaba bebiendo como loco para ahogar sus penas y tenía bastantes servilletas donde se había sonado la nariz por tanto lloriqueo, y a un lado Karin estaba fastidiada.

—Soy un tonto, yo dejé que pasara. Le di lo que quería, iba a conseguirle un departamento y a pedirle matrimonio. Me tragué sus mentiras—decía el castaño tal cual una alma en pena.

—Sí, papi. Lo sé, lo sé—rodó los ojos la pelirroja bastante aburrida de lo mismo.

—La perdí, la perdí, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?!—se lamentaba el chico pero la Uzumaki se molestó mucho.

—¡¿De que estas hablando?!—dijo la mujer con aura asesina.

—¿Eh?—.

—¡Tú eres Neji Hyuga, mírate niño estirado!—exclamó la Uzumaki dándole golpes con un periódico que encontró—¿Qué vas a hacer? Eres rico, guapo y tendrías a las putas que quieras. Si esa chica te dejó, se está perdiendo una buena oportunidad. ¡Ten algo de dignidad, niño mimado!—.

—Es que ella era mi mundo, yo la amaba. Era mi reina—.

—Ya déjate de mamadas, huasteco. Saca ese clavo con otro clavo. Ya de seguro vendrá otra buena mujer que si te valore—le animó la pelirroja.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? Hace un tiempo le pedí que perdiéramos la virginidad juntos, apuesto a que ella ya lo hizo o por eso se hacía tonta con esperar el momento—.

—Sí, nene. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Quieres olvidar a esa infiel por el día de hoy? Sigue bebiendo y mañana te seguirás lamentando—le invitó la chica.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata bailaban juntos música lenta y la millonaria se sentía como la princesa de un reino. Estaba bien drogada y borracha pero al menos ahora tenía novio aunque debía asegurarse de que no se le vaya de las manos.

—Vamos a un lugar privado donde nadie nos moleste—le susurró la chica.

—Espera, ¿lo quieres hacer?—preguntó Naruto nervioso porque no estaba considerando perder su virginidad.

—Quiero que mis 16 termine de esta manera, deseo ser una mujer con el joven que me notó por primera vez—.

—¿No te vas a arrepentir de esto?—.

—No, no si eres tú—.

Hinata se llevó a Naruto a un lugar privado dejando la fiesta y lo guiaba a un sitio secreto de la mansión que era especial para la millonaria. Era una especie de casita de juegos donde ella pasaba a solas diseñado para las antiguas herederas de la fortuna de la familia pero nadie recordaba este sitio.

Aquí la chica mató dos pájaros de un tiro y es que Hinata besó con toda su pasión a Naruto, de forma que el rubio le empezó a gustar a pesar de que era su primera vez haciendo esto ya que era impopular con las mujeres.

—Tú relájate y yo nerviosa, te voy a dar la mejor noche de tu vida—le sonrió de forma extremadamente lasciva y el Uzumaki vio que la personalidad de la tímida dio un giro en este instante.

Si las cosas hubieran sido algo diferentes, Hinata habría sido la sumisa pero por los efectos de la droga lo peor del carácter de la chica salió a relucir. Ahora estaban desnudos y Naruto no supo como terminó con las manos amarradas a la cama pero no importaba ya que se concentraba en sentir la lengua de la Hyuga recorrer su cuerpo de forma demasiado vulgar y lasciva.

El cuerpo de la peliazul era sin duda algo que parecía tallado por las Musas y estaba sudando por los efectos de las emociones encontradas, de forma que aumentaba más su erotismo.

—¿Te gusta lo que hago, Naruto?—.

Si le dijeran al joven que opinaba es que Hinata era tan buena como una actriz porno aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento en que la chica comenzó a masturbarlo.

—No me entra en la mano, no voy a poder caminar mañana. Esto dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro—le dijo la chica de forma maliciosa.

Mientras tanto, Yugito también estaba pasada de copas y platicaba con el reportero muy amenamente desahogándose del medio artístico.

—Ya nadie quiere idols de 30 años, mi carrera esta a punto de terminar. Todas las quieren jóvenes, le dediqué mi vida y juventud a este negocio. Si me voy a retirar, que sea por mis medios—.

—¿Cómo piensas retirarte?—.

—Siempre he querido una familia pero casi todos los hombres se quieren aprovechar de mi fama. Así no se puede—.

—A mi me gustas mucho, soy uno de tus fans—alegó el reportero Ryoku.

—Me halagas mucho, parece que eres de los pocos que quedan. No he llenado todo un lugar desde hace tiempo y me está deprimiendo eso—se quejó la chica algo borracha.

—¡Yo confío en que saldrás adelante, eres una idol de primera categoría y nadie te va a igualar!—declaró con emoción el sujeto.

—OK, esos ánimos me gustan. ¿Te importaría llevarme a mi departamento? No puedo conducir así y no confío en Bee para estos casos—.

—Será un honor, mi lady—.

En otro lado, Riki estaba ya afuera de la mansión y esperaba que sus compañeros salieran de la mansión pero cuando llegó vio que el carro ya no estaba.

—¿Y el carro?—.

En ese momento, ella recibió un mensaje de Ryoku que decía "Perdóname niñita", cosa que la puso furiosa al extremo.

—¡RYOKUUU!—exclamó furiosa la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Shiro había terminado de hacerlo con la sirvienta y la verdad es que había sido el mejor sexo de su vida. Había venido por cobre y terminó encontrando oro pero esto aún no había terminado.

—¿Voy a volverte a ver?—.

—Claro que sí, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de volver a salir contigo—alegó el sujeto fumando un cigarro que le compartió a su amante.

—Mañana voy a morir de seguro, si me despiden podría ir a vivir contigo—alegó la maid sonriente.

—Estoy seguro que no te van a despedir, digamos que tengo maneras de chantajear a tu jefe. ¿Sabes donde guarda sus documentos?—.

—Tiene una computadora en su despacho—le comento la peliverde.

—Seguro que encuentro algo que te salve tu lindo y sexy trasero. Déjame hacer mi magia—le sonrió Shiro de forma diabólica.

Mientras tanto, Karin y Neji estaban bastante perdidos entre el alcohol y las drogas, pero de repente se organizó un torneo de póker de prendas entre varios de los parranderos, cosa que les llamó la atención.

—Voy a entrar, quiero humillar a alguien—sonrió la Uzumaki.

—Sabes jugar póker—.

—Mi tía Tsunade es una ludópata de lo peor. Pero a diferencia de ella soy muy buena en eso—.

—Yo sé jugar muy bien, este juego es común en la gente rica. Es perfecta para ojos avispados como los míos—alegó el Hyuga.

—¿Quieres apostar, niño mimado?—.

—¿Que quieres apostar?—.

—Si yo gano, me pagarás bastante dinero. Si yo pierdo, te vendo mi virginidad—.

En otro lado muy lejos de la ciudad, los padres de Hinata estaban cenando en un lugar muy elegante con los padres de Naruto. Por pura casualidad, Minato era el empleado de confianza y había firmado su ascenso hace unos minutos por lo que celebraban con una cena.

—Va a ser un placer seguir hablando de negocios, señor Namikaze—dijo Hiashi muy formal.

—No hay de que, señor Hyuga. Es bueno que haya reconocido mis esfuerzos—.

La cena era de lo más pomposa posible y no tenían ni idea de que sus hijos estaban fornicando como conejos ni que la mansión estaba destruyéndose.

—Señora Uzumaki, ¿ha de ser difícil tener que lidiar con una familia para usted?—preguntó Hanamei, la madre de Hinata.

—Oh, ser madre y esposa siempre es difícil. Mi esposo trabaja bastante pero mi hijo llena bastante ese vacío aunque es algo grosero cuando se lo propone. Pero aún así es un amor—.

—Mis niñas son finas y educadas, la menor es una prodigio y esta estudiando en un internado fuera de este país—.

—¿Y la mayor?—.

—Es bastante torpe e ingenua, no la quise mandar fuera. No vale la pena—.

—Oye, no es por ser grosera pero esa clase de actitud va a darles problemas. Es karma es una perra—les advirtió Kushina a los dos padres.

—Bah, Hinata es un rollito de canela. Es incapaz de quejarse sin temblar—.

En ese momento, un mesero prendió la televisión y le puso a un canal donde se veía a la reportera Riki Senryaku transmitir el evento o al menos subir parte de este lo más que pudo en vivo.

—Estamos en vivo en la Mansión Hyuga donde se ha hecho una party loca, este lugar está de cabeza. Aquí tenemos a la señorita Hinata Hyuga, la cumpleañera—.

—¿Esto es la televisión? Que bien, siempre quise salir en la televisión—dijo excitada la chica animada.

—¿Qué día es hoy?—preguntó Hiashi al oír eso último.

—27 de Diciembre—.

—¡Oh mierda, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata! ¡No me acordé!—exclamó Hanamei muy preocupada.

—Son unos pésimos padres, en serio—alegó Kushina con la lengua afilada.

—No tengo como defenderlos—asintió Minato comiendo.

—¿Qué se siente cumplir 16 años?—preguntó Riki a la millonaria.

—Al principio creí que sería otro cumpleaños cualquiera, mis padres jamás me celebran algo. Mi hermana Hanabi ni siquiera me mandó una llamada o saludo. Estuve esperando horas y hasta el momento mi correo están vacío. Mi primo Neji se fue con la puta de su novia que estoy segura que lo está engañando con otro, se le nota a mil leguas. Mi vida es una mierda pero ahora que mi novio Naruto me hizo esta fiesta, me siento tan feliz y mimada por alguien a quien le importo—declaró ante todos la Hyuga.

—¿Algún mensaje para ellos?—.

—Neji, púdrete. Hanabi, eres la peor hermana del mundo, te odio. Madre, padre, los aborrezco con toda el alma. Mis amigos imaginarios, las voces de mi cabeza y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que son una horrible familia—les confesó Hinata con la amargura total de su alma impregnada en su voz.

En ese momento, se escuchó algo que se rompía y Kushina tenía un bolillo cerca de Hanamei para molestarla al ver su cara de consternación al ver la realidad.

—Escucha el crujido—.

Justo en ese momento, se veía a Naruto llegar al sitio bailando con unas cervezas en la mano y miró que había cámaras.

—Hinata, vamos a bailar—interrumpió Naruto llegando animado.

—Naruto, mi amor. Él es mi novio, es un chico tierno y dulce conmigo—cambió su tono de voz a la de un rollito de canela.

—¡¿Qué hace Naruto allí?!—se levantó de la mesa Minato.

—Oh, miércoles. ¿Esa era la fiesta a la que iba a ir hoy?—dijo Kushina en shock.

—¡¿Qué hace tu hijo con la mía?!—reclamó Hiashi muy molesto.

—Ni idea, pero se mira bastante feliz—mencionó Minato serio.

—¡Karin, pásate el pomo!—gritó Naruto al fondo.

—¡Pásalo tú, estoy muy ocupada!—se escuchó al fondo a la pelirroja.

—¡Voy a ir a mi casa, ella me va a oír!—exclamó Hiashi furioso por lo que estaban haciendo con su casa.

En ese momento, salieron afuera para buscar el auto de los Hyuga pero les habían ponchado las 4 llantas de forma misteriosa, por lo que no había forma de regresar rápido al lugar.

—¡Señor Namikaze, présteme su carro!—exigió el castaño fuera de control.

—Yo ni carro tengo, me paga poco—aprovechó el rubio para sacar a relucir el tema.

—Voy a pedir un taxi—mencionó Kushina usando un celular.

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, Karin y Neji estaban en una partida de poker e iban sumamente igualados en la partida. Habían perdido zapatos, blusa y camisa, cualquier artílugio para ir casi empate.

—Tres de reyes y dos de reinas—declaró el castaño sonriente.

—Está vez ganaste Hyuga—.

En ese momento, Karin se quitó el pantalón quedando en ropa interior pero el chico vio que la Uzumaki usaba tanga, empezando a sonrojarse.

—No mires demasiado, aún no ganas el juego—le sonrió de forma coqueta la pelirroja.

Sin que Karin lo supiera, la chica cumplía bastante bien dos de los más fuertes fetiches que el Hyuga tenía como gustos con las mujeres: Era una completa Tsundere y la otra es que estaba bastante ejercitada y en forma pero no musculosa. Además se notaba que la pelirroja tenía un rico trasero bastante firme.

—Siguiente ronda, papi—.

En ese momento, la chica empezó a jugar sus cartas y se veía segura de su jugada, pero el Hyuga lo parecía más. Si había algo más fuerte que su depresión era su orgullo como Hyuga y el hecho de querer desnudarla alejaba más sus sentimientos negativos.

—Corrida de ases—declaró Karin triunfante.

—Uuuuh—dijeron los que sólo estaban de espectadores.

Neji de inmediato se quitó los pantalones y quedó en bóxer estando a una prenda de perder el juego por lo que su mente estaba ahora a mil por hora y todo lo ebrio que estaba se fue por la horda superado por su estrés.

—¿Te vas a rendir y desnudarte de una vez por todas?—se relamió los labios la chica.

—Nunca—.

Las dos barajas se les entregaron y ambos estaban a flor de piel, pensando en su jugada para ver quien ganaba.

—Tres de jotos y dos de 9—declaró Karin.

—Dos de reinas y tres de ases—le enseñó el castaño bastante orgulloso y la rival estaba un poco molesta porque había pedido.

—Reglas son reglas—.

En ese momento, Karin se levantó sin miedo y comenzó a quitarse lentamente el sostén negro que tenía para dejarlo caer frente a Neji y luego se cubrió con sus manos.

—La próxima vez no vas a sonreír, niño mimado—.

En cuanto la próxima baraja se repartió, la jugada fue inesperadamente difícil para ambos y no estaban seguros si ganar con eso.

—No tengo jugada—.

—Ni yo—.

—Según las reglas es empate y ambos pierden la prenda—se escuchó a alguien del público.

Karin se desnudó y se bajó la tanga, quedando totalmente desnuda pero Neji no quería hacerlo ya que tenía una erección terrible.

—Vamos, no voy a burlarme de tus miserias—le mencionó la chica cubriéndose como podía.

El joven se bajó de golpe los bóxer y Karin junto a todos vieron que Neji se cargaba una tremenda anaconda del Amazonas.

—¡Con eso deberías ser actor porno!—exclamó la mujer en shock.

—Para desempatar, se juega una ronda extra. Quien pierda, debe masturbarse frente al ganador—declaró el árbitro autodeclarado.

—Bien, quiero ver como te la jalas pensando en mi—aceptó el reto la pelirroja.

—Inténtalo si puedes—.

Se repartieron las barajas y Karin pensaba su jugada próxima con la que estaba segura de ganar. En ese momento, ella puso en su mano su última jugada.

—Escalera de reina, joto, 9, 8 y 7—alegó la chica.

—Esa es una jugada casi perfecta, sin embargo eso no va a ser suficiente—sonrió el Hyuga triunfante y Karin se puso pálida—Escalera real—.

Karin se levantó y se sonrojó porque había perdido pero luego sonrió ya que tenía que cumplir su apuesta y mirando bien las cosas podría salir ganando.

—Bien, tu ganas. Disfruta el espectáculo, niño mimado—.

Neji jamás pensó que su rival cumpliría su promesa y vio como comenzó a masajearse los pechos y a estimularse con sus manos de forma que a todos los pervertidos les estaba dando un buen show pero el castaño tenía la sensación de que era solo para él en realidad.

—Neji, esto se siente muy bien—.

Sin duda, varios en el lugar tenían una severa erección pero el más afectado era sin duda el ojiperla que grababa ese momento para la posteridad.

—Neji, esto me encanta—.

Si no fuera por su increíble fuerza de voluntad el joven la habría violado allí mismo pero quería ver como terminaba allí mismo y eso estaba próximo.

—¡Ay Neji, me vengo!—.

La Uzumaki estaba agitada y en sus piernas se veía algo de fluido que salía de su vagina, como prueba de que cumplió su reto.

—Uf, eso se sintió bien. ¡Hora del chapuzón!—.

La chica se fue corriendo afuera y todos la siguieron para ver que se arrojaba de anuda a la piscina y gritaron en celebración por su intrépidez.

—¡Ven aquí, Neji! Voy a darte la mejor noche de tu vida—le invitó muy provocativa la mujer al respecto.

El sujeto no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó de igual forma para después ser abrazado por la chica y esta se reía divertida al respecto.

—Eres bastante valiente, no le huiste a mis provocaciones. Me agradas bastante para ser un niño rico sangrón—alegó la Uzumaki.

—¿Me vas a cumplir la apuesta?—.

—Sol te pido que me trates como una dama, no quiero una mala experiencia de mi primera vez—le advirtió la Uzumaki con su dignidad de por medio.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, los adultos estaban esperando transporte pero ni siquiera habían taxis así que le habló a la única persona que Kushina pudo contactar. En un auto pequeño llegó la madre de Karin llamada Misa Uzumaki quien era una linda viuda dos años mayor a Kushina.

—Súbanle, súbanle, que hay lugares pipipipi—saludo en broma la pelirroja de ojos púrpura.

—Cállate, Misa. Lamento molestar a estas horas, ¿ya estas enterada de la situación?—preguntó la otra Uzumaki seria.

—Sí, ya sé. Suban mientras disfruten del viaje ya que estamos muy lejos—.

En cuanto subieron, los Hyuga notaron que la mujer conducía muy despacio y Hiashi estaba demasiado impaciente por terminar la fiesta en su hogar.

—¿No puede conducir más rápido?—.

—Ah no, si voy muy rápido podríamos tener un accidente. Mejor relajémonos con algo de música, ¿Qué les gusta a ustedes?—preguntó Misa a los presentes.

—A mi me gusta los Elefantes no olvidan—sugirió Hanamei de forma refinada.

—¿Tiene a la mano algo de Beethoven?—.

—No soy fanática de los perros pero tengo algo mucho mejor—asintió la pelirroja y sacó su USB donde tenia su música.

—Ah perra, traes puro metal. ¡Córrela!–exclamó Kushina emocionada.

En ese momento, una música casi salida del mismo infierno resonó por todo el carro y los Hyuga estaban espantados por el caos que se había armado en el vehículo.

—¡El mal, el mal encarnado, muerte, muerte a la muerte, muerte y aniquilación! ¡Quiero ver, quiero ver, toda la sangre, toda la sangre…!—empezaron a cantar de forma diabólica las hermanas junto con el coro de la rola y el matrimonio Hyuga volteó a ver horrorizado a Minato.

—A mi no me miren, así fue como conocí a mi esposa y nació mi hijo—alegó el rubio nervioso.

—¿Su hijo escucha esa clase de música?—preguntó el millonario.

—Sí—.

—Juro que cuando reprenda a mi hija, le voy a prohibir esa clase de música—alegó Hanamei horrorizada.

—Demasiado tarde, Hinata está cantando en la fiesta—señaló el Namikaze mostrando su celular.

En ese momento, se veía que Hinata estaba en el escenario bastante suelta y es que Karin le habló de inmediato a su tío Nagato que era primo de Kushina y su madre. Ellos tenían una banda de rock pesado local llamada Akatsuki y no perdieron la oportunidad para darse promoción.

Lo que en verdad nadie se esperaba es que Hinata tuviera pulmones para cantar y era bastante versátil a la hora de entonar rolas.

—¡MAMÁ PON LA GRABADORA QUE ESTOY EN LA TELE!—se escuchó a Hinata en el micrófono.

—¡Tenemos que ir cuanto antes a mi mansión!—exclamó Hanamei horrorizada por la frase.

—Bueno, sujétense bien—asintió Misa y le echó toda su fuerza en el acelerador.


	3. PARTE FINAL

PARTE FINAL

Misa había llegado a la Mansión Hyuga ya que conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, no era la casa de Hiashi.

—Llegamos a la Mansión Hyuga. Son unos exagerados, la mansión está bastante ordenada—alegó la Uzumaki.

—¡Estúpida, esta es la casa de mi hermano gemelo!—reclamó el Hyuga molesto.

—Ups—.

—Oh, mira. ¿Ese es Neji?—preguntó curiosa Hanamei viendo el evento en el celular de Minato.

Se veía a Neji bastante ebrio y diciendo cosas como "Tenten es una zorra traicionera" y Karin estaba animándolo como podía.

—Mejor le aviso a mi hermano—murmuró el castaño molesto.

Varios minutos después, el padre multimillonario de Neji llamado Hizashi Hyuga se enteró de la vergüenza que estaba haciendo su único hijo y se subió al carro para ir por él.

—Pobre Neji, creí que lo cortaron—mencionó Hanamei entendiendo lo que pasaba.

—Si mi esposa Kanna viviera, se moriría de pena otra vez al ver a nuestro Neji así—suspiró el sujeto.

—¿Es viudo?—preguntó Misa curiosa.

—Desde hace varios años—.

—No, por nada—decía la conductora medio peinándose casualmente.

Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, Shiro estaba con Natsu viendo algunas cosas de los millonarios y vio que la maid en realidad era heredera de algo de la fortuna Hyuga.

—Conozco un buen abogado para ayudarte con el caso, bombón—.

—Pero el señor Hiashi y su hermano son poderosos, ¿Quién está tan loco para desafiarlos?—.

—Eso déjamelo a mi, chiquibaby. Nadie se mete con mi reina—alegó Shiro sonriéndole con dientes brillantes de niño bueno.

Lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente del reportero es que esta era una buena oportunidad para vivir la buena vida y hacer algunos proyectos. Quizás podría abrir Boahato, un restaurante que había planeado con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, se escuchaban aplausos en el lugar secreto de Hinata y es que Naruto la estaba calando tan profundo que a la Hyuga se le corría el maquillaje por completo. El rubio comenzó a ahorcarla por instinto y la chica sonreía con dureza.

—Más duro papi—.

—Ponte en cuatro y dime onichan—le ordenó el rubio muy altanero.

En ese momento, la chica puso su delicado trasero y el Uzumaki comenzó a profanarla más y más mientras que el joven le jalaba los cabellos.

—¡Más duro, oni chan!—gritó la ojiperla poseída por su lujuria.

A pesar de que Naruto era virgen hasta ahora, lo estaba haciendo muy bien y le metía un dedo en la boca a su amante que empezó a succionar de forma golosa.

—No puedo más, voy a venirme—.

—Lo quiero todo—.

Después de que un orgasmo los invadiera, ambos cayeron desfallecidos y Hinata empezó a llorar de la nada, sacando todo ese odio y tristeza que sentía pero era consolada por su amante y ya no se sentía sola.

—¿No me vas a abandonar? No quiero perderte—le dijo bastante frágil la chica.

—Voy a despertar contigo mañana, te lo prometo—le respondió tranquilo el rubio.

El cansancio la invadió y es que el efecto de la droga ya había pasado, por lo que se sentía agotada y se quedó profundamente dormida aunque muy feliz.

La fiesta seguía su curso y la mansión era una zona de guerra. Uno de los amigos de Naruto llamado Shikamaru se había escapado de la fiesta de Shion ya que Temari se había peleado con ella a medio festejo y es que su novia era de carácter volátil.

—Lo admito, la perdedora de Hinata sí que hace buenas fiestas. Me gustaría hablar con ella en el futuro sobre una fiestecita en mi mansión—alegó Temari.

—El culpable debe ser Naruto, es un experto en este tema—alegó Shikamaru aburrido ya que quería irse a dormir pero no lo dejaron.

—Osea hello, no hay un poco de drink por aquí, wey—buscaba Ino algo de tomar.

—Ni te quejes, la única razón por la que viniste es porque no habían chicos guapos en la fiesta de Shion y ella te cae gorda—mencionó Chouji.

—Osea, cómprate un bosque y piérdete—.

Por un lado, estaba Gaara que estaba disfrutando del metal junto a Kankuro y Matsuri. Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba en la fiesta de Shion y se veía que el ambiente estaba bastante flojo y Sasuke ya no quería estar allí porque pensó que iba a llegar Naruto y deseaba fastidiarlo con él hecho de que tenía novia.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? Se supone que debía llegar hace horas—.

—La verdad pensé que este lugar iba a estar mejor sin él pero me equivoqué. Mejor me voy a casa—suspiró Sakura y su novio la acompañó.

En cuanto se subieron al carro, Sakura recibió un mensaje de voz de parte de Ino y es que no sabía que había pasado con ella después de una breve discusión con Shion.

—Frentosota, vente para la casa de la loser de Hinata. Esta de poca la party, wey. Hay peda hard aquí, mamu—.

—Sasuke, vamos a la casa de Hinata. Parece que allá si hay diversión—.

—Ya que insistes—.

Mientras tanto, Tenten llegó a la fiesta y buscaba a Neji pero no lo hallaba y es que sabía que se le había ido la boca por relevar su aventura con Lee y deseaba restablecer su relación ya que no quería quedarse sin las comodidades que implicaba andar con el ojiperla.

—¡Neji, Neji! ¡¿Dónde estás?!—exclamó la chica.

En ese momento, vio que Lee también andaba buscando a su amigo para intentar hablar con él pero no sabía en dónde se había metido después de que huyó de su intento de asesinato.

—¿Lee, a donde se fue Neji? Necesito hablar con él—.

—Lo ando buscando, se volvió loco. La última vez que lo vi fue con una chica de cabello rojo—.

—¿No será la misma que estaba en la videollamada?—se preguntó demasiado intranquilo.

En otro lugar, Karin descansaba desnuda en el pecho de Neji y ahora si estaba cansada. Se sentía bien haber perdido la virginidad con alguien que de verdad valía la pena, pero solo deseaba descansar.

—Eso fue increíble—dijo el Hyuga maravillado.

—Lo admito, sabes complacer a una mujer. Si que aguantas varias rondas, voy a caminar chueco varios días—alegó la Uzumaki revisando su celular y se tomaba una foto con él.

—¿Por qué la foto?—.

—Para la posteridad, si deseas buscarme aquí estaré—le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

—Me pregunto a donde se fue Hinata—.

—No te vayas a enojar pero mi primo esta con la tuya, si interfiere te mato—le advirtió la pelirroja.

—Solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Siento que algo bueno va a salir de todo esto—.

Después de eso, Neji se quedó dormido y Karin astutamente presintió que su amante al ser débil por Tenten la perdonaría, así que buscó el número de la castaña en el celular del Hyuga y le mandó más fotos, incluida una donde le hizo la Britney señal.

—Ahora sí, a dormir—.

Al día siguiente, el lugar era un desastre y Hinata se levantó con una resaca marca diablo que la hacía quererse morir. La luz le daba dolor de cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, quedando espantada de que sus padres la matarían si la cruda no lo hacía primero.

—Naruto, Naruto, despierta—.

—No mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela—se quejó el rubio sin saber.

—¡Naruto! ¡Ya es de día!—exclamó la chica.

—¡Ya estoy despierto!—se levantó de golpe el Uzumaki.

—Nos quedamos dormidos, que raro que mis padres no hayan llegado aún—se rascó la cabeza la peliazul.

—Esto es muy extraño—.

En ese momento, el celular de Hinata sonaba y tenía como 87 llamadas perdidas de sus padres y mensajes de voz.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?—susurró la chica y al activar los mensajes se escucharon los regaños de los Hyuga.

—Más te vale que estés preparada porque estarás castigada un mes—era uno de los mensajes de Hiashi.

—Contesta, nos vas a encarar tarde o temprano jovencita—era otro mensaje de Hanamei.

Más o menos los mensajes eran iguales pero el último mensaje de voz fue el más extraño y distinto de todos los presentes.

—¡Hinata, sácanos de la cárcel! ¡No quiero ser violada por negros, apúrate por favor! ¡Dile a Natsu que llame al abogado!—mencionó la madre de Hinata espantada.

Ese último mensaje fue bastante perturbador. ¿Qué había pasado con los padres de Hinata y Naruto? Regresemos a unas horas antes por la noche.

Flashback

En ese momento, se veía a Misa llevando a los pasajeros a la Mansión Hyuga pero un carro se les atravesó y la Uzumaki se encolerizó.

—¡Conduce con más cuidado, infeliz!—exclamó la pelirroja.

En ese momento, los del otro carro se bajaron y era unos sujetos muy morenos de cabello rubio platinado con un montón de tatuajes que hizo que los Hyuga estuvieran aterrados.

—¡¿Me estas amenazando, rojita?!—le dijo uno de ellos muy provocador.

—¿Acaso quieres pelea?—se bajó Kushina muy molesta.

—Kushina, no bajes. Demasiado tarde, llamaré a mi abogado—murmuró con algo de frialdad el rubio.

—¡Van a lastimar a su esposa!—reclamó Hiashi al respecto.

—Me preocupan más ellos—.

En ese momento, se vio que Kushina empezó a darle una golpiza a medio mundo y Misa se unió a la masacre, pero habían policías en el lugar y se los llevaron a todos con lujo de violencia. A la madre de Karin la esposaron y le revisaron los bolsillos.

—¿Esto es mariguana?—se preguntó uno de ellos.

—¡Eso no es mío!—negó inútilmente la mujer.

—Díselo al juez—.

—¡Es medicinal, tengo glaucoma!—.

Flashback fin

Kushina miraba con molestia a Misa y ella estaba apenada porque ahora enfrentaría problemas con la ley por drogas otra vez.

—¿Creí que habías dejado la mora?—.

—Solo la uso si es para casos especiales, lo juro por el de más arriba—.

—Osa osa, eso es mentira—le recriminó Kushina seria.

—Es osa osa mentirosa—.

—Eso sí lo sabes, mentirosa—.

—Oye, rojita. Dame tus zapatos—le dijo un delincuente bastante alto a Kushina de forma amenazante.

—¡Piérdete!—reclamó la mujer de forma más agresiva.

—Ay perdón—se alejó el delincuente con miedo.

Hiashi estaba aterrado de que la esposa de su empleado era aterradora y no pudo evitar tener la curiosidad de preguntar por ese tema.

—¿Cómo demonios te casaste con ella?—preguntó el sujeto en shock.

—Ah, yo vivía por su barrio. Ella era la peor delincuente de la zona pero no se porque nos enamoramos. Recuerdo que de sentía sola muchas veces, mi mamá la invitaba a comer y es que mi suegra siempre estaba haciendo cosas con sus parientes que prefiero no decir—contó en resumen el rubio.

—Ay Minato, que pena. No cuentes nuestras aventuras románticas—se sonrojó la aludida recordando su juventud con su esposo.

—Recuerdo que el apodo de mi hermana era temido, todos gritaban "Allí viene la Habanero Sangriento"—mencionó Misa.

—¡¿Ella es la Habanero Sangriento?!—exclamó uno de los prisioneros aterrados.

—Jejeje, prefiero que me digan Kushina—comentó nerviosa la pelirroja.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí!—dijeron los delincuentes aterrados por el nombre.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí, soy inocente! ¡Este es un complot como el que le hicieron a Mayito!—exclamó otro de ellos aterrado.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata seguían remodelando la mansión ya que trajo a varios amigos que levantaban las cosas que habían destruido. Por su parte, Natsu tomaba varias botellas de electrolitos para curar su cruda.

—Les agradezco que levanten el desorden, me duele todo—se quejó la maid.

—¿Por qué tiene una almohada en su trasero?—preguntó Hinata curiosa.

—¿Por qué también tienes una almohada?—.

—Touché—.

Karin estaba en sillas de ruedas que quien sabe como la sacaron y todas la vieron curiosos pero ella no quiso hablar del tema.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ayer?—preguntó Sasuke que aún estaba en el lugar esperando a Sakura que se hallaba vomitando en el baño.

—Bueno, pues…—iba a decir la pelirroja pero sintió la mano de Neji en su hombre mientras la mirándola con seriedad—Ah, me caí—.

—Ay aja—alegó Naruto muy sospechoso.

—Por cierto, Naruto. Mi hermano me llamó, volvieron a meter a la cárcel a tus padres. Y parece que atraparon a la madre de Karin con Mary Jane—les avisó Sasuke.

—Si quieren fianza la pago, tengo algo ahorrado. No gasto mucho dinero—mencionó Hinata con el fin de ganarse a sus futuros suegros.

—Y me avisó mi padre que los padres de Hinata están con ellos tras las rejas—.

En ese momento, Neji vio que tenía un mensaje de su padre que le avisaba que lo sacara de la cárcel y se puso pálido.

—Llamaré al abogado de la familia—suspiró con bastante molestia Natsu.

En la cárcel, Fugaku como jefe de la policía estaba viendo con enojo a Kushina y Misa que ya tenía un tiempo que no pisaban estas instalaciones.

—¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo estúpido están ustedes dos aquí?—.

—No fue mi culpa, esos sujetos casi nos estrellan su carro—alegó Kushina.

—¿Qué hay de la droga?—.

—Mikoto me la vendió, es de la buena—.

—¡¿Qué mi esposa qué?!—reclamó el Uchiha.

—Misa, no hables de más—susurró Kushina sería.

—¿Otra vez está vendiendo droga decomisada? Voy a hablar con ella—suspiró con dolor de cabeza el policía.

Ya después de eso, los adolescentes fueron a sacar de la cárcel a los adultos con una buena fianza de por medio pero allí no acababa la cosa.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer una fiesta de esas en mi casa?!—empezó a regañar Hiashi a su hija.

—No tenía otro lugar y ustedes no me celebraron nada. Ah pero fuera Hanabi le hacen todo para darle su cumpleaños—respondió demasiado molesta Hinata por ese tema.

—Fíjate como nos contestas, jovencita—.

—¿Qué me van a hacer? ¿Castigarme? ¿Mandarme a un internado como a Hanabi? Lo primero que voy a hacer es escaparme—les advirtió la peliazul al respecto.

—¡Mi hija se ha convertido en una rebelde y todo es culpa de él!—exclamó Hanamei airada y señaló a Naruto.

—Como dijo Chente, ¿y yo por qué?—dijo el rubio sin intimidarse.

—¡Tu corrompiste a mi hija!—.

En otro lado, Misa veía que Karin estaba a salvo de la fiesta y no la regañó mucho porque sabía que plan tramaba.

—Lamento lo de mi hija, señor Hyuga—.

—No se preocupe, señora Uzumaki. Por lo que Neji me dio a entender, nos veremos demasiado seguido—suspiró Hizashi.

—No va a molestarse porque nuestros hijos anden juntos. Karin y yo somos más corrientes que comunes—alegó Misa al respecto.

—Pues si mi hijo es feliz, no tengo objeción. Desde que su madre murió, no he visto a Neji así de emocionado—.

—Psst, ¿es mi imaginación o nuestros padres se llevan demasiado bien?—le susurró Neji a su nueva novia.

—Iré por los sombreros norteños—suspiró la chica sabiendo como terminaría esto.

De vuelta a la discusión anterior, los Hyuga y los Uzumaki seguían discutiendo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con el nuevo noviazgo de Naruhina.

—¡Te prohíbo que estés con ese muchacho!—reclamó Hiashi a su hija.

—¡Oblígame perro!—respondió muy agresiva la peliazul.

—Deja de contestarle así a tu padre—le advirtió Hanamei a su hija fuera de control.

—¿Me estas retando?—.

—¡Yo ya te busqué pareja y no voy a romper ese compromiso! Te vas a casar en dos años con tu primo muy lejano Toneri y se acabó la discusión—declaró Hiashi serio.

En ese momento, Hiashi fue de nuevo arrestado y se veía a Itachi y Shisui que los habían vigilado en ese tiempo para la sorpresa de los millonarios.

—¿Con que haciendo matrimonios políticos? Hay una denuncia en su contra, perro—alegó el hermano de Sasuke.

—¡No se lo lleven! ¡Era una bromita!—dijo Hanamei pero Natsu venía con papeles en la mano.

—Lo siento jefecita pero hay cosas que su marido nos ocultó—sonrio de forma oscura y enferma.

—¡Traidora!—.

—Parte de su fortuna es mía y no pienso permitir que nadie de sus hijos tengan matrimonios políticos. Además Hanabi me llamó y me dijo que viene para acá, todos en la escuela le hicieron bullying y no lo aguantó, yo no pienso arreglar sus problemas. Ya suficiente tuve con Hinata, sin ofender. Me iré a vivir con mi nuevo novio, bye—se despidió Natsu subiéndose a un carro de último modelo con Shiro que la esperaba con lentes de sol.

—Chayito y al próximo año me invitan a la fiesta—dijo el reportero que ganó una fortuna con el evento en vivo.

Hanamei estaba en un colapso nervioso y se puso en posición fetal chupándose el pulgar porque la vida que conocía se venía para abajo y Kushina le puso una cobija que quien sabe de donde la trajo.

—Novata—murmuró Hinata aún molesta.

—Al menos no nos van a prohibir estar juntos—le comentó Naruto a su amada.

—Si es cierto—.

Después de esto, las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales. Después de la fiesta ella se volvió increíblemente popular y en las elecciones del comité estudiantil ella ganó por mayoría de votos sin demasiada promoción y las cosas en la cuela comenzaron a mejorar.

Naruto por su parte se decidió a ser un buen ejemplo para Hinata y sus notas comenzaron a aumentar más demostrando que sólo era muy perezoso para querer estudiar. Con el fin de ayudar a su novia en su vida decidió que estudiaría finanzas y así poder manejar mejor su fortuna.

Hiashi por su parte logró salir de la cárcel pero perdió la demanda contra Natsu gracias al súper abogado que Shiro le contactó llamado Nageru Kausera que tenía varios antecedentes muy dudosos pero su juicio fue de lo más curioso.

—¡Y por eso la señorita presente no puede hacerse cargo de esa parte del dinero y aquí termina mi juicio!—exclamó el abogado de Hiashi serio.

—¿Cuál es su defensa final, señor Nageru?—dijo el juez imparcial.

—Damas y caballeros del supuesto jurado, al abogado de Hiashi Hyuga realmente le gustaría que ustedes creyesen que su cliente no le robó su dinero a sus parientes lejanos. E hicieron un buen trabajo. ¡Cielos, si casi me dio lástima a mí!. Pero damas y caballeros de este supuesto jurado, tengo algo que quiero que consideren: Damas y caballeros esto—empezó a sacar un pizarrón apuntando a un dibujo de Chewbacca—es Chewbacca—.

—Oh oh—murmuró el abogado de Hiashi.

—¿Por qué el Oh oh?—preguntó el millonario.

—Es la infame defensa Chewbacca. Ningún abogado decente la usa—alegó el licenciado en derecho.

—Chewbacca es un wookiee del planeta Kashyyyk, pero Chewbacca vive en el planeta Endor. Ahora, piensen acerca de esto. ¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¿Por qué un wookiee, un wookiee de dos metros y medio de altura, quiere vivir en Endor con un grupo de ewoks de 60 centímetros? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Y lo que es más importante, ¿Se han preguntado ustedes qué relación tiene esto con este caso? Nada. Damas y caballeros, ¡No tiene nada que ver con este caso! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! Mírenme, defendiendo a una maid, y estoy hablando de Chewbacca. ¿Eso tiene sentido? Damas y caballeros, yo no tengo ningún sentido. ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! Y ahora tienen que recordar, cuando estén en esa habitación del jurado deliberando y conjugando la Proclamación de Emancipación… ¿Tiene eso sentido? ¡No! Damas y caballeros de este supuesto jurado, no tiene sentido. Si Chewbacca vivió en Endor, ¡deben elegir la absolución! La defensa descansa—.

Natsu que estaba en el lugar no entendió nada de lo que su defensor había dicho pero todos estaban peor y los presentes estaban confundidos.

—Damas y caballeros de este supuesto jurado, deben ahora decidir si revertir la decisión para mi cliente la señorita Hyuga. Sé que parece culpable de acusar a Hiashi, pero damas y caballeros…-empezó de nuevo a desenrollar un diagrama de Chewbacca—Este es Chewbacca. Ahora piensen acerca de esto por un momento, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué estoy hablando de Chewbacca cuando la vida de Hiashi está siendo investigada? ¿Por qué? Les diré por qué: No lo sé. No tiene sentido. Si Chewbacca no tiene sentido, deben elegir la devolución del dinero a Natsu—finalizó el abogado y sacó un mono de su bolsillo— ¡Aquí! ¡Miren al mono! ¡Miren al estúpido mono!—.

Después de que la cabeza de alguien del jurado explotó, Natsu fue la vencedora del juicio y se le dio una buena parte de la fortuna de los Hyuga pero el sujeto fue a la cárcel un año por lo que había pasado con Hinata.

En cuanto a Yugito Nii, se retiró temporalmente de los escenarios y es que ahora tenía novio y un bebé en camino, una hermosa niña a la que llamarían Kanna. Luego de eso fundaron una institución donde darían hogar a gatos desamparados por doquier.

Riki había hecho también una fortuna y sacó una saga de libros que ella había hecho sobornando a las editoriales de una historia porno sobre vampiros, hombres lobos y fumadas del tipo fantasiosa pero se había convertido en Best seller y ahora harían un anime.

Por otro lado, la hermana menor de Hinata regresó pero su situación emocional era un asco. En el internado, le habían hecho bullying bastante feo, le exigían demasiado en la escuela y no tenía amigos, por lo que su límite ya había sido superado y ahora se convirtió en una nini hikikomori.

—Hanabi, tienes que salir o al menos toma un baño—le dijo Hinata seria.

—¡No, no voy a salir! ¡Voy a romper mi récord!—.

—Y decía mi padre que eras la mejor de los dos, no aguantas nada—bufó la peliazul que se fue con varias cosas de su hermana.

La Hyuga pensaba como sacar a patadas a su hermana menor para que fuera de nuevo a la escuela de la ciudad y terminara el año pero vio a su madre bastante afectada por los sucesos.

—Estoy tan enferma, mira hija. Hoy tengo 120/80 de presión arterial—se quejó Hanamei en bata de baño.

—¿Y eso que? Tu presión es normal—.

—Que ayer la tenia de 119/79. Estoy enferma, necesito mis pastillas—.

—Mamá, no seas dramática—se quejó la adolescente.

—¡Yo no soy dramática!—exclamó colérica la peliazul mayor molesta.

—Ajá claro—.

En cuanto a Karin y Neji, ellos tuvieron una relación muy estable y duradera aunque se sentía demasiado incómodos porque sus padres se llevaban demasiado bien.

—Karin, ¿por qué se escuchan aplausos en el cuarto de mi padre?—se preguntó el castaño Hyuga.

—No abra la puerta, compa. Mejor vámonos a otro lugar, no quiero más traumas de la adolescencia—murmuró la pelirroja al respecto.

En cuanto a Shiro y Natsu abrieron un restaurante llamado Boahato en la que Hinata fungía como una de las socias y les iban bien con los esclavos a cargo de un gerente especial llamado Bara Chusai que era cercano al nuevo empresario.

Ya luego de varios años, Naruto y Hinata se casaron luego de que sus familias hicieran las paces y la boda fue de lo más espectacular aunque la fiesta sería igual de desastrosa que la que unieron sus destinos pero eso sería para otra ocasión.


End file.
